The invention relates to a truck bed box lid, a method for manufacturing a truck bed box lid, and a truck bed box.
Boxes are often found in pickup truck beds. In general, a pickup truck bed box is a box located behind the cab of a pickup truck and extends from one sidewall of the bed to the other sidewall. People often use the box for storing tools or other items that should be protected from the elements or protected from theft. Pickup truck bed boxes are available from Lund Industries, Incorporated; Delta Consolidated, Incorporated; DeeZee, Inc.; and United Welding Supply.
A box lid that can be used on a truck box is provided according to the invention. The box lid includes an outer box lid member constructed to fit over a box, an inner box lid member attached to the outer box lid member to provide a cavity between the outer box lid member and the inner box lid member, and injection foam provided within the cavity between the outer box lid member and the inner box lid member. The outer box lid member includes a cover member having a center area and a periphery, and a depending wall extending along the cover member periphery. The injection foam can be polyurethane foam.
A method for manufacturing a box lid that can be used on a truck box is provided according to the invention. The method includes steps of attaching an outer box lid member and an inner box lid member together to provide a cavity between the outer box lid member and the inner box lid member, injecting an injection foam through an opening in the inner box lid member into the cavity to fill the cavity and cause pressure to be exerted on the outer box lid member and the inner box lid member, and sealing the opening in the inner box lid member. The injection foam can be provided as a two-part foaming composition that, when mixed, results in the formation of a polyurethane foam.
A pickup truck bed box is provided according to the invention. The pickup truck bed box includes a box having a bottom wall, side walls, and an opening. The box is constructed to fit within the bed of a pickup truck and extend between a pickup truck left bed side wall and a pickup truck right bed side wall. The box lid includes an outer box lid member constructed to fit over the box opening and an inner box lid member attached to the outer box lid member to provide a cavity between the inner box lid member and the outer box lid member, and injection foam provided within the cavity between the outer box lid member and the inner box lid member. The box additionally includes a hinge member attaching the box lid to the box side wall. The hinge member can be attached to the outer box lid member.